dowfandomcom-20200223-history
Soulstorm/Listening Post (Sisters of Battle)
} | page = Soulstorm/Listening Post (Sisters of Battle) | name = Listening Post | type = Building | icon = Ss sisters of battle listening post icon.png | race = Sisters of Battle | tier = 1 | built = Ecclesiarchal Servitor | armor = Building Low | squad_def = 1 | squad_max = 1 | health = 2800 | morale = N/A | mass = N/A | speed = N/A | sight = 25 | keen = 0 | requisition = 100 | time = 30 | description = Used to protect Strategic Points and Relics and increase requisiton rate. Can be fortified with add-ons and have a Holy Icon added to increase Faith. | game = Soulstorm | version = 1.2.0 }} The Listening Post is a structure placed over a Strategic Point or Relic available to the Sisters of Battle, as well as every race, in Dawn of War: Soulstorm. Description *Place on Strategic Points and Relics. *Increases resource production rate. *Solidifies your hold on a strategic location by placing a building on it. *Can be upgraded with weapons and to produce more requisition. *Can be upgraded with a Holy Icon, a key structure that increases maximum Faith and detects infiltrated units. *Projects a Control Area around itself, allowing other buildings to be built near it. Strategy A simple Strategic Point or Relic just increases the requisition rate by 6. However, a Listening Post will double that production as well as protect the point from being decaptured. For 100 requisition, its more expensive than some others, but has more health than most others. Plus, it can have a Holy Icon added. At the start of the game, it is important to manage your requisition so that you have 100 once a squad has finished capturing the first few near your base. The rate that your Ecclesiarchal Chapel produces is very little, so you can't go all willy-nilly on making everything you can afford. If you do, you won't have enough requisition to construct a Listening Post for a while. This can put you behind the enemy severely. A Holy Icon should be added whenever money allows it. The Listening Posts closest to your base should not be fortified with more weapins and armor, but instead should have a Holy Icon added (for a measly 25 requisition). It is not wise wasting the money of upgrading when the posts will most likely never see the enemy for a while. If the race you are facing has early game infiltrators (such as Tau with their SV15 Stealthsuits and Dark Eldar with their upgraded Mandrakes), than producing a Holy Icon on each of your outer Listening Posts in tier 1 and 2 is important, as they detect. When you need a requisition boost, upgrade a few of your Listening Posts with the Fortified Postition add-on. This increases requisiton produced by another 6 and gives the post a shiny weapon effective against infantry. It takes a while for the money spent to pay off, so it is reccommended when the extra protection is actually needed. You can add the Heavily Fortified Add-on to increase requisition, protection and add a better weapon. However, the cost is huge and the time needed for the add-on to pay off is rather long (over 7 minutes). It is useful in contested areas of the map when the point could easily be offended, but if that isn't the case and you just need more requisition, then the Escalate Engagement Research is much better. When you desperately need extra requisiton, have lots of unneeded power, or can't capture any more Strategic Points without putting youself at danger (such as in small maps with little points), than this upgrade is perfect. For a tiny requsiiton cost, yet a large power cost, it increases the global requisition output by 15%. This means anything of yours that produces requisition will have its production increased. It is sometimes much better than simply fortifying a couple of posts because the time needed to pay off the requisition spent is extremely short. Just don't use it if you are planning on using a lot of power. If you need even more requisition, than you can research Full Scale War Research which basically does what Escalate Engagement does, but increase requisition by 20%. One thing to keep your mind on about the Sisters of Battle Listening Post is that when fortified, its weapon actually deals relatively low damage. It is in fact much better for delaying the enemy, or supporting fellow defending troops, because it deals large morale damage. Like always, the weapon is best against infantry. When heavily fortified, the Upgraded Inferno Cannon becomes much better at Vehicle Low, Building Low, Air and Daemon Medium, but doesn't actually deal a lot of damage to powerful vehicles like most other heavily fortified listening posts. It doesn't even disrupt enemy forces.